


That Nerd Over There

by BoomingSystem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Swearing, Truth or Dare, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomingSystem/pseuds/BoomingSystem
Summary: The one where Bang Chan is dared to kiss a stranger at his best friend's party and is quite terrified because the boy looks all innocent and those braces on his teeth would definitely hurt, wouldn't they?Or, the one bangyang college au - that I took over a year to finish - nobody asked for.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 142





	That Nerd Over There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melloncolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloncolia/gifts).



> Helloooo!!! :3
> 
> I'm back with a bangyang this time! I really took over a year to write this fanfic! I started even before Jeongin had his braces removed and today is making 1 year that he doesn't have braces anymore! 
> 
> So, this fanfic is in honor to Jeongin's braces! We loved you and thank you for making our baby's teeth look gorgeous!
> 
> I'd like to thank my best friend/cousin for the huge help! Thanks, Carrot! Without you I'd probably take another whole year to finish it! It's for you, btw! hahaha Had you ever wondered why I never let you read it? hehe (even if you helped me decide what to do in some parts! lol) 
> 
> Happy reading, guys!

**The one with red glasses and braces.**

"Seriously, please, come with me, Jeongin-ah!" Jisung yelled, whimpering sounds leaving his mouth as he tugged the sleeve of Jeongin's shirt, who at the moment was more concerned about his roommate - also his hyung by an year and best friend - probably disturbing the neighbors with his loud ass voice – again –, which always resulted in an endless complaint from the syndic and happens at least twice a month. Honestly, he doesn’t even know how they haven’t been expelled yet. Jeongin rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

"No and no, hyung. Aren't you going with _that_ boyfriend of yours, by the way?" Jeongin asked raising an eyebrow, smirking. He smiled victoriously when Jisung blushed a light pink, but his smile quickly morphed into a grimace of pain when the older hit him in the back of his head. 

"Yah! He's not my boyfriend, okay? I just decided to ask him to go together because he can drive." Jisung tried to defend himself, but Jeongin just rolled his eyes again. Jisung can drive too, but Jeongin is wise enough not to mention it because Jisung doesn't have a car, while Minho does have one. "Please, Jeongin-ah! I don't want to be there alone."

"Says the person I'm sure will be messing around with a certain Minho hyung I know." Jeongin gave up his chair on the kitchen counter and headed for the couch, sprawling himself over it, leaving no space for his friend to sit. Jisung, of course, followed him and knelt down next to the younger on the floor. 

"Yah! Stop implying that Minho hyung and I are dating! He's just a friend." Jeongin made an internationally known expression, the famous: "As if". Jisung hit him again with a fake angry grimace. Jeongin just sighed. "Actually, actually ..." Jisung made a different tone trying to catch the younger's attention, which didn't work – at all. "I want you to go because your ultimate crush will be there~." Jisung practically sang the sentence and Jeongin, who had closed his eyes, opened them quickly and stared at his best friend in a mixture of awe and shock.

"How do you know he'll be there, hyung?" Jeongin got up to a sitting position on the couch, still staring at Jisung, who smiled triumphantly and joined the other on the sofa.

"Ah, well, because this is Hyunjin's party and we all know Chan never misses a party of his. They’re best friends, after all." Jeongin nodded and looked away from Jisung, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"B-but I can't… I can't!" Jeongin was terrified at the idea – as always. 

"If you come with me, I'll give you a little hand." Jisung said excitedly.

"NO! no, don't even think about it, hyung." Jeongin said in a threatening and sad voice at the same time. Jisung made a grimace of disappointment that soon turned sad as well and wrapped an arm around the younger boy shoulders. "Even if he was bi, he would never see me as a possible pick. I'm too nerdy for his taste."

"Oh, please! Come on, everyone knows he's bi, it's not even a secret. And you don't even know him personally and is already jumping to conclusions yourself, which is wrong." Jisung rolled his eyes.

"What I mean is, how could someone as handsome and intelligent as him want someone like me?" Jeongin removed his glasses to rub at his eyes with the back of his hand, sighing heavily. Jisung pulled him into a hug. 

"Come on, don't be so pessimist, Jeongin-ah! And don't ever say that again, anyone who could be the one for you would be very lucky, my bestie. You’re damn handsome and cute as hell too." Jeongin let himself smile weakly at this but then frowned.

“And why do you want to help me in the first place? He has a girlfriend, hyung!”

“Well, I heard some rumors that they aren’t together anymore and it’s been a while since the last time I saw him walking around with her.” Jisung informed. Jeongin’s eyes widened a little for a second but then he came back to reality, frowning. 

“Still!” 

“Oh, please! I just want my best friend to come with me! Is it too much to ask?” Jisung asked, a frown forming on his face. Jeongin sighed. "Okay, I promise I won't move my chopsticks to help you-- just because you're asking me, understand?" Jisung made it clear by pointing a finger in front of the younger's face, as if he was threatening him. Jeongin almost laughed at that. "But please, please, come with me and Minho hyung, I swear I won't ask you to dance, you can even sit wherever you want, take one of those silly books of yours-"

"Yah, they're not silly!" Jeongin said with a glare. Jisung just rolled his eyes. “And it’s Tuesday! I have classes tomorrow morning!” Jeongin tried to persuade his best friend, even pouting. 

"Well, I just have afternoon classes and actually we won’t take long. We’ll be back before 2, I swear! And I know you sleep even later than that even if you have class at 7 A.M the next day!” Jeongin sighed. “Look at the bright side, you can take a peek at your secret crush in a few minutes." Jisung said, looking at the clock in the kitchen wall. "Oh my God! Minho hyung must be arriving at any moment now. Hurry up, Jeongin!" Jisung said - shouting again - pulling the younger from the sofa and pushing him into the bathroom.

"Just this once and never again!" Jeongin stated before retiring into the bathroom. Jisung sighed, letting a side smile form on his lips, not promising anything. 

Δ

The kitchen was crowded, everyone with red or blue solo cups in hands. Bang Chan knew some of the people there and nodded towards them when they waved at him. Most of them were already perceptibly drunk. Seungmin coming right behind Bang Chan almost knocked over him when the younger had to stop suddenly before a girl looking about his age could throw up at his feet. Seungmin stopped in time and grimaced at the now dirty floor – luckily, not his feet – before pulling Chan to the other side of the kitchen.

"Your best friend should start buying less alcohol for these parties." Seungmin almost shouted so Chan could hear over the loud electronic music coming out of the powerful speakers in the hall.

“Well, you know _your_ boyfriend won’t do that, don’t you?” Chan shouted back and Seungmin rolled his eyes taking a sip of his drink with little amount of vodka he had just prepared. Chan drank some of his and went back the same way, Seungmin right behind him, with another cup in his hand.

Felix and Changbin were still dancing somewhere on the dance floors, which were arranged the massive living room of the Hwang family. Chan couldn't see them but could hear Felix's animated shrieks over the loud music. Woojin and Hyujin were sitting on the small couch by the stairs and that was where Chan and Seungmin were heading to. When Hyunjin plans a party at his house when his parents are out of city, he never allows anyone to go upstairs, so it’s always their group task to block it away from drunken couples. When they reached them, Chan sat on the couch besides Woojin who was just checking his phone while sipping his beer from time to time.

Hyunjin tried to pull Seungmin onto his lap, but the younger was reluctant as his boyfriend was all sweaty from having recently danced.

“Why did you buy so much alcohol? It’s freaking Tuesday.” Seungmin said half growling to Hyunjin, the latter scoffing a second later. 

“I know, okay? But Ijust have afternoon classes tomorrow…” Hyunjin explained his logic. Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

“But _I_ have two morning classes, dumbass!” Seungmin said, pissed off. He sighed, trying to pry Hyunjin’s hands away from his waist – he was still trying to pull the other to sit on his lap. “I don’t even know why I’m your boyfriend.” Hyunjin smiled at that.

“Because you love me, baby,” Seungmin scoffed, ready to retort, but Hyunjin finally got successful in manhandling him closer. He pulled Seungmin’s face close to his and continued with a whisper in his ear. “And I love you too, so we’re even.” Seungmin blushed for a second or two, then rolled his eyes and finally gave in, making himself comfortable and handing a slightly orange drink to the other. Seungmin leaned back a little and turned his face to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Hyunjin smiled softly and Seungmin noticed the lovely pink color consume part of his cheeks. How could he stay mad at his boyfriend for more than a few minutes? An nearly impossible task, indeed.

"Hey, guys!" Everyone turned their attention from where they heard the voice calling. Minho was approaching them with Jisung right behind him. In fact, only Seungmin and Hyunjin knew Jisung as well. Chan and Woojin nodded at both of them. They all weren't close yet, but Seungmin could tell that soon enough all of them would be inseparable, he could sense that.

"Minho hyung, you're late." Hyunjin stated. Minho smiled.

"Sorry, Jisungie had something to solve." Minho explained and was Jisung’s turn to smile, right after, going to greet Seungmin, who rose up from Hyunjin's lap and joined the older male on the floor. The two entered into a deep conversation. Changbin suddenly appeared, emerging from the crowd on the dance floor, breathless and sweaty, greeting Jisung and Minho with a wave of his hands, before falling to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Ay you're so weak, hyung." Felix said/shouted, emerging from the crowd, waving at Jisung and Minho before sitting down next to his boyfriend. Chan had his drink stolen by Changbin, who soon after stole Seungmin's to pass it to Felix. Chan protested a little irritated while Changbin just ignored him and drank more from the cup. Seungmin didn't even bat an eye at Felix - who was now drinking from his cup -, still chatting with Jisung.

"I'm not weak, you wanted to dance how many songs, by the way? Until you die?" Changbin defended himself as soon as he regained his breath, and Felix let out a shrill laugh.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Felix responded, making Hyunjin laugh and Changbin roll his eyes. "Aren't you guys going to dance?" Felix asked in the direction of the others.

"I just came back here." Hyunjin said raising his arms in a defending manner. Chan just shook his head no. _Shit, oh no._ Felix thought, frowning sadly. Changbin elbowed him lightly, pointing at his phone. Felix got it.

"I'm okay here where I am." Felix rolled his eyes at Woojin's reply and checked his phone, unlocking it. Changbin was typing. He then waited for an answer from Minho - the other dancer in the group. Minho stole a glance towards Jisung. 

"Maybe later." 

Jisung realizing what was going on, smiled and got up, pulling Minho from where he was sitting.

"If you want to dance with me this bad, just ask, silly." Jisung said and quickly turned to the dance floor area, still holding Minho's wrist, making it impossible for the older to see the younger’s rosy cheeks. Almost everyone on the couch whistled after them. Chan, Felix and Changbin didn't.

**BinnieBinnie** **♡  
**

he looks so down

I wanna help

but Idk what to do

**Plushix** **♡  
**

Sighhhhh 

me too :(((((((((

I cant bear to see him like that

what can we do to help?

he isnt even interacting

**BinnieBinnie** **♡  
**

well

but i understand him

i would react the same

or worse

if I caught my for3yearsgirlfriend cheating on me

**Plushix** **♡  
**

dont even mention this bitch 

>>>>>>:(((((

I cant even believe I thought she was the right one for him

I shouldve know

I shouldve know she wasnt good thing

**BinnieBinnie** **♡  
**

its not your fault tho **  
**

Please

there’s no way we would have guessed she wasnt good thing

really

not your fault

Felix fought with all his strength to not look at his boyfriend and start talking about it right there, but Changbin placed one of his hands on Felix's knee, doing little circles with his fingers, the younger relaxed almost immediately. With the other hand he was typing another message.

**BinnieBinnie** **♡  
**

please dont

really

I swear we'll solve this

we'll see him smiling again

**Plushix** **♡  
**

>:(

I wanna help rn hyung

:c

**BinnieBinnie** **♡  
**

and we will 

lets think

we have some time before the others come back

Seungmin got up to sit at his boyfriend's lap again at the same time Felix sighed out loudly and finally stole a glance towards Changbin, that was already looking at him, they both looked at Chan at the same time. The latter was staring at the ceiling as if it was the most boring or interesting thing in the world. Felix sighed again and lowered his head to his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes and trying to think of something, anything.

Δ

"Hey guys, we're back." Minho announced as he and Jisung returned from the dance floors. Both of them just a little sweaty, they hadn't been dancing for long, after all. Woojin was still checking his phone and trying time to time to show something funny to Bang Chan – it wasn't going very well –, while Seungmin was messing with the hair of a pouty Hyunjin. Changbin and Felix were in a deep conversation in rushed low tones. 

Jisung sat next to Felix on the floor and then directed his gaze to his best friend, who was at some distance away, sitting in one of the armchairs of another couch with one of his 'silly' books in his hands. Jisung couldn't understand how he was able to read, as the lighting was really low and the disco globes flashed colored lights all over the huge hall. Jisung made a disappointed grimace remembering what his best friend said earlier. He didn't want Jisung's help on the matter.

He found Minho's gaze and secretly pointed at Jeongin with his eyes. Minho smiled sadly at the sight. Jeongin as if sensing his friends' eyes on him, looked up from his book, finding Jisung first and then Minho. Jisung smiled sadly at him and Minho made a subtle signal, calling him over. Jeongin looked at Jisung's right and blushed, making a 'no' with his head and lips. Jisung sighed and looked up at Chan, who was staring at the ceiling. If only he could make Chan notice Jeongin.

Jeongin returned to read his book and Jisung looked at Minho again. They didn't need words. Minho smiled sadly again. But right there in his smile was a promise, they would help Jeongin somehow. Jisung got it with no words exchanged between them. And oh, how he loved it. Their connection. He really did. 

_Minho is really beautiful._ Jisung thought while he was observing Minho's face. The older boy was still looking right at him, as if observing his features too. Felix interrupted their little moment.

"Hey, guys, what about a game?" Felix shouted so his voice could be heard by everyone in their little group - just a little _too_ loud because it was _Felix_ , after all. Jisung almost jumped, surprised by the sudden shout and looked away from Minho, blushing slightly.

"Yes! What about truth or dare?" Changbin suggested. Felix smiled widely.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, my dear." Felix said showing his teeth in a rather mischievous smile. Changbin had a similar one on his lips too. _What a pair._ Jisung thought fondly, although their smiles were getting a little scary. 

"Oh, good idea." Seungmin commented, smiling. Minho and Jisung nodded, as well as Hyunjin. Woojin shrugged and put his phone on his pocket, drinking the rest of his beer. Chan wasn't in the mood for it, his face told it all, but Changbin 'forced' him with just a glare, Chan rolled his eyes but straightened up lazily on the couch. 

“What if we don’t want to do a dare?” Jisung asked. Felix smirked. 

“If you don’t want to fulfill the dare you were given, you’ll have to stay after the party and clean the mess.” Felix announced, making everyone cringe just from imagining. Hyunjin laughed hard at that. 

“Oh, this will be fun as hell!” He grinned, high-fiving Felix. 

Those who were seated on the floor closed a small circle. Woojin placed his now empty beer bottle on the floor between them. Felix reached out and made the bottle spin. It rotated swiftly until it slowed down and pointed its tip at Seungmin and its bottom at Changbin. Changbin smirked. _Hyunjin_ narrowed his eyes at the older.

"Truth or dare?" Changbin asked.

"Truth." Seungmin replied without having to think much. Changbin whispered a 'mean' but started to think.

"Okay, who would you date here from this circle if you weren't dating Hyunjin? Can be anyone here." Changbin grinned a little presumptuous at Hyunjin's grimace of discomfort. Seungmin sighed and put one of his hands on Hyunjin's knee to assure him somehow and began to scan everyone in the circle. 

"Uuhm… I don’t know... But, to be honest, maybe Felix?" Seungmin replied in a half question tone. For that Changbin wasn’t expecting, he thought maybe Jisung would be the answer or even Chan, not _his_ goddamn boyfriend, a grimace appeared in his features just as Hyunjin's only intensified. Felix, however, began to laugh and to wriggle his eyebrows at Seungmin, which prompted the latter to laugh as well. 

"You wouldn't regret it, mate." Felix said using English in a heavy Australian accent and got slightly elbowed by Changbin. Felix laughed harder. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Jisung and Minho also laughed at Changbin's face turning red when Felix pecked his left cheek. Jisung reached for the bottle and made it spin again. It stopped pointing at Minho, with its bottom pointing at Woojin. Woojin cleared his throat and everyone's attention was focused on him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Minho replied. Changbin whispered a ‘great’. Woojin thought for a moment and smiled with satisfaction.

"I dare you to dance on the dance floor with Jisung,” Everyone raised their eyebrows. That's too simple and normal. They all thought. For a second, Minho was relieved. But then, Woojin smiled almost evilly. " _Waltz_." Minho and Jisung's eyes widened at the same time, but the rest of the circle was laughing really hard now, even Chan was smiling – showing teeth and all. Felix sighed relieved when he noticed. Seungmin encouraged them with claps, indicating the dance floor area. Minho stood up first, slowly, and held out his hand to - a still stunned - Jisung. The younger raised his head to look up at Minho's face, who smiled shyly, but reached for Jisung's hand quickly and made him stand up.

Jisung wasn't expecting this at all. He felt Minho pull him to the dance floors. The heavy electronic music that was coming from the speakers didn't match at all with how Minho stretched out one of his arms to Jisung's and made him put his hand on his neck. Jisung was sure he was blushing deeply, but he hoped that the lights dancing around them would disguise it.

“I don’t even know how to dance waltz properly.” Jisung leaned a little forward and commented next to Minho's ears. Jisung thought he'd seen it wrong, but he swore he could feel the few little hairs on Minho's neck stand up a little while he was leaning back again. Minho cleared his throat and placed one of his arms on Jisung's lower back. They could hear a few shouts of encouragement from the circle a few feet away from the two.

"I'll guide you, it's fine. It's just a silly challenge." Minho answered as he clasped his free hand with Jisung's other and held it at a reasonable height. They were standing pretty afar from each other, the only touch between them being Minho’s hand on Jisung’s back and Jisung’s hand on Minho’s shoulder. Minho looked at the circle and Woojin raised only his index finger. _One minute. Just a_ _minute, Minho, you can do it._ Minho tried to encourage himself mentally, but he could already hear his blood roaring in his ears, the anticipation for the moment making his mind cloud all over.

Jisung was also looking at the group and noticed Seungmin indicating that they should get closer. Jisung swallowed and took a small step forward as Minho guided him closer, taking the other’s free hand on his, lifting them at a reasonable height. Minho took a deep breath trying to calm down. Shouts of encouragement emerged from the group a few feet away.

Minho could hardly believe it, as he had imagined, Jisung was as soft as he looks. Of course, they weren't touching completely, they couldn't. Waltz doesn't permit its dancers to, but still, Minho could feel Jisung's body heat reaches his own and it honestly was driving him crazy.

Jisung was having a little trouble breathing, but he disguised himself pretty well and took courage to look into the elder's eyes. Minho smiled weakly and indicated the side that they should start with the hand that was on the younger's back. They began at an awkward pace, as Jisung did not know how to waltz properly, and the electronic music wasn't helping them focus on the slow steps they should be following at all. Minho began to count quietly - but loud enough so that Jisung could hear too - the pace they should follow.

Finally, Jisung managed to fall at an acceptable pace. Minho smiled when he noticed, Jisung's favorite smile. Minho was looking into his eyes and suddenly, there was no more music or party, or their friends clapping in the distance, or people staring weirdly at them, suddenly it was just Jisung and Minho, just dancing, their bodies barely touching but still close enough to send shivers down their spines, a rhythm undefined but still constant.

Jisung was still looking into the elder's eyes and slowly inclined his head to Minho's shoulder and gently laid it there, Jisung only realized what he had done two seconds later and gasped in surprise, as Minho did nothing to push him away, but actually pressed him more firmly to his body as they left the waltz for a simple slow dance.

Jisung let himself smile and tried to be as discrete as he could as he sniffed slightly the scent on the other’s neck. But Minho realized that, and with a sudden confidence that rouse inside him, he released his hands from Jisung's body and reached for the other's face with his free hands and approached in a flash. 

In a moment they were just dancing and in the other Minho pressed his lips to Jisung's. The younger's eyes widened in shock and he noticed when Minho realized, which also widened his eyes a second later. Minho was moving his lips away from Jisung's, but then Jisung got done with all that. Now now, his crush-since-ever had just kissed him, he didn't need a greater proof.

Jisung raised his hands and caressed Minho's face, who looked dumbfounded at the younger. Jisung smiled shyly and almost melted inside when he noticed the soft smile appearing on Minho's lips.

Jisung pulled Minho by the neck and their lips met in a delicious shock against each other. They both gasped with satisfaction, which made their tongues meet. And there was the self-control leaving them for themselves.

Minho lowered his arms to Jisung's back again and pressed the younger flush against himself. Jisung couldn't hold the low whimper that came from his throat. Minho smiled in the kiss and felt the grip on his neck intensify the more they kissed. Minho groaned as Jisung's hot tongue slid gently at his lower lip.

Jisung thought he was in a dream and hell, if it really was he didn't want it to ever end, but he already started to feel the need to breathe coming with all strength at his lungs and very, very reluctantly, the two separated, with a few pecks exchanged before totally stopping the kiss.

When Minho opened his eyes, everything returned to normal. Loud electronic music was booming again and they heard the shouts of their group of friends. Jisung opened his eyes and looked at Minho. The shouts intensified and they – again, very reluctantly – looked away from each other to look at the group still sitting in their corner.

They all were clapping, Felix and Changbin were smirking, Seungmin was showing his dimples in a genuine smile, Hyunjin was laughing softly, pumping one of his fists up, Chan seemed like a proud shy dad and Woojin seemed totally satisfied with the result of his dare, sending a wink to the pair. Jisung blushed and returned his gaze to Minho's face, who looked at the younger with a shy smile on his face.

“Hyung, I-I-" Jisung tried to find something to say in his mind, but Minho beat him to it.

"Shhh, It's okay." Minho smiled widely. Oh, how Jisung loved that smile. "Han Jisung, would you like to date me?" Minho asked - _finally_. Jisung blushed but wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders.

“Yes, hyung! Of course!” ****

Minho flushed slightly, his eyes shining. “I mean, we know each other pretty well, and I have to say, I was thinking on asking you out for quite a long time already. I was just a little afraid we would lose what we already have, but right now I feel like risking it.” Minho whispered the last part and Jisung gasped silently, he knew how the other feel all too much. 

“God, hyung… I know, I feel the same. I want to risk it all if it means we could be together.” Jisung smiled reassuringly, he could barely believe it. Minho smiled softly at him. “I would love to be your boyfriend. I wanted to, like, since always.” Minho laughed softly at that, the blush on his cheeks, noticeable. Jisung thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

“That’s great then, boyfriend.” Minho commented wriggling his eyebrows playfully and Jisung laughed openly at it. Minho loves that laugh. He pulled the younger closer and hugged him. Jisung smiled into Minho's neck and leaned back to peck at the other's lips again. Minho grinned happily and reached out his hand, entwining it with the other's and pulling him back to their group.

Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Woojin looked up at the two arriving, but the other two were watching a slightly frowning Felix trying to eat an entire lemon. Seungmin winked at them and Woojin mumbled a 'you're welcome' before turning their attention to Felix.

"That was well over a minute." Commented Hyunjin, who didn't even wait for an answer before turning his attention back to Felix. As the latter finished eating the whole lemon and received a glass from Changbin of what seemed to be some kind of juice, Hyunjin reached out and turned the bottle again. Jisung watched the bottle spin speedily as he sat on the floor close to his boyfriend. BOYFRIEND! Jisung wanted to scream. Minho was his boyfriend now.

Minho put one of his arms behind Jisung's back and hugged his side. Jisung didn’t give a damn if he was grinning like an idiot, he felt like doing it anyways. The bottle finally stopped pointing its bottom to Felix and its tip to Chan. Felix opened a huge smile - a creepy one, in Seungmin's opinion - and looked at his boyfriend. Changbin smirked back. Jisung and Hyunjin raised their eyebrows at them.

“Truth or dare, mate?” Felix asked playfully, in his Australian accent. 

“Please, don’t be a mean like Seungmin.” Changbin commented. Seungmin - and Hyunjin - glared at him and Chan just rolled his eyes. He shrugged. 

“Okay, dare.” Chan replied and Changbin cheered. Felix smiled again and made a characteristic thoughtful pose, hand on his chin. 

“Hmmm…” he said while thinking. _Yes_ , he thought, _I have to make him forget, at least, for a while._ Felix thought in a way to make fun of Chan at the same time. Felix scanned the hall with his attentive eyes. Changbin waited for whatever crazy idea was going to pop up on his boyfriend’s mind. _Aha, found you, target._ Felix thought, looking at a person a few meters away from them. He returned his eyes to Chan. 

“Okay, hyung. You have to kiss someone from this party, without saying you’re doing it for a dare. You’ll have to literally kiss them right away.” Felix explained his dare and everyone – but Changbin – widened their eyes. Woojin and Hyunjin tensed slightly, turning their gazes to their best friend. Chan was shocked, he wasn’t waiting for something like that. – But of course, it was Felix’s idea, after all.

“What? Are you crazy? I can be slapped or something worse.” Chan tried to decline the dare.

“Well, consequences… And well, you can choose to stay after the party to clean up the mess.” Felix replied, laughing hard. Changbin smiled maliciously. Bang Chan looked around at the big mess that was already formed by the people there, he grimaced. “Relax, hyung. You’ll be fine.” Chan cleared his throat and sighed, defeated. What can he do, anyways? Felix will cry, or something like that, until Chan give up and accept the dare anyways. 

“Okay, so I choose?” Chan asked, eyes already scanning the room, searching, which made Woojin and Hyunjin frown, a bit surprised. 

“Nope,” Heavy Australian accent here again. Chan snapped his head back to Felix, who was smiling again. “I chose for you, hyung.”

“What? Oh my god. Who?” Chan asked, still shocked. Jisung would laugh but everyone was a little tense, so he only waited for whatever would happen. 

“The right question is actually ‘where’, hyung.” Felix stated. Chan frowned. Felix smiled wildly. He turned a bit and pointed at his target. “Do you see that nerd over there?” Everyone’s attention followed Felix’s fingers and Minho gasped loudly. Jisung's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered himself and covered his boyfriend's mouth with one of his hands. Quickly glancing at Hyunjin and Seungmin, raising his index finger from his free hand to his lips. _Shut up._

The thing is that Seungmin and Hyunjin knew Jeongin too, not that well, but they knew him well enough to know he was Jisung’s roommate and best friend. Seungmin frowned a little but nodded nevertheless, Hyunjin smiled smugly. The attention of the other four turned to the noise Minho had issued.

“What?” Felix asked, but Minho didn’t answer, his boyfriend wouldn’t let him say a single word. 

“Nothing.” Jisung commented and smiled. This was enough to make their attention go back to where Felix had pointed. 

“The boy reading a book?” Chan asked. The boy in the other couch smiled at something he read on his book, showing his shining braces. 

“Yep, the one with red glasses and braces.” Felix confirmed, trying to hold back his laugh. Maybe he went too far. But _nah, it will be fun._ He thought. 

“He seems too young though… No?” Chan asked. 

“Nah, just too nerdy.” Jisung commented without thinking and Minho elbowed him, he mentally punched himself. 

“You think?” Chan asked still looking at the boy a few meters away and Jisung sighed silently, relived. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Jisung replied smoothly. 

“Go, hyung. We don’t have all night.” Hyunjin said, smug smile still on, that Chan didn’t notice because he was thinking in how he would get free from this dare. 

“Nope. No choices. Go.” Felix said, getting up and pulling Chan from the couch. Chan got up reluctantly. Felix shoved him at the boy's direction. Chan glared at him but he straightened himself and took deep breaths. _Yes, I can do it_. _This guy must kiss horribly_ , but he had no choice. He thought for a second about staying to clean up but then the girl that threw up in the kitchen earlier came to his mind and he shook his head harshly. _No way_. He thought, defeated. At least he could just peck the guy and done. 

"Real kiss. At least 15 seconds if he doesn’t refuse it, slap or punch you.” Felix shouted from behind and Chan froze in place. _Shit_ , he needs new friends. Chan closed his eyes, stressed. He ran a hand through his hair and resumed walking again. Jisung was observing his best friend, anticipating the moment.

The boy was oblivious to it all, he seemed to be having fun with his book, although Chan couldn’t get how the boy could read in a room like this, people screaming and dancing everywhere and loud music on. The boy smiled again and Chan, still approaching him, found it cute. _Yep_ , the boy was definitely cute.

But Chan was a little worried about this boy kissing experience. He sighed again and hoped the boy would just slap him right away so he could quickly go back to his misery on his couch. 

When he was just a few steps away however, the boy raised his head and looked at Chan's direction, Chan almost stopped walking, surprised, because he didn’t expect the boy to look at him before the kiss. He was counting with the surprise element. _Well, fail_.

Jeongin, on the other hand, widened his eyes at the person approaching him. The one and only Bang Chan was coming towards him, Jeongin was sure, as Chan was looking directly at him. When he finally arrived, he sat down next to Jeongin and turned his face to the other. Jeongin still in disbelief, couldn’t even move an inch. In a moment, his crush-for-life was at his side in the couch and in the other second, he was cupping Jeongin’s cheeks, not looking at his eyes, but at his lips.

"Sorry." He muttered before quickly closing the space between them and pressing his lips to the other's. Jeongin's eyes widened in shock. _B-but w-what is happening?_ His mind was spinning.

Chan wanted to stop as soon as possible because that was hella uncomfortable. But then he remembered Felix voice in his head. _Dammit. I really need new friends._ He thought before pulling the unknown boy to get up together with him. He would just run away after a few seconds. Chan didn't wait a second and embraced the other male’s waist with one of his arms and kept kissing the unmoving lips of the boy. _Just some more seconds, Bang Chan_. He kept remembering himself. _6, 7, 8..._

Jeongin was stunned but then he remembered a day Jisung asked him how he wished Chan would kiss him, and here he is, Chan in the flesh kissing him. _Fuck this._ He thought, before hesitantly raising his arms to the other’s nape and finally, finally, closing his lips around the ones kissing him. Chan was shocked, the boy was actually, really, _finally_ kissing him back. 

He smiled thinking about Felix's face at that, but then the other boy parted his lips and any thoughts about Felix immediately disappeared from his mind as he hesitantly inserted his tongue inside the boy’s hot cavern. Chan felt electricity running through his veins.

He opened his eyes, surprised. The other boy had his eyes closed. _Well, fuck!_ Chan thought before closing his eyes again, holding the boy closer than before, carefully cradling the other’s face with his free hand, unconsciously moving his fingers slightly over his soft cheeks.

The heated kiss was making the room feels like ten degrees hotter suddenly. Any thoughts of counting the seconds disappeared from his mind.

Their tongues moved in sync in a constant rhythm although the other boy braces hurt once when _Chan_ accidentally bumped their teeth slightly together. Jeongin couldn't handle much more and let a little whimpering sound, a quiet moan. Chan was shocked again, the sound the other produced making something really similar to liquid fire spread through his whole body.

_Oh my God, what am I doing?_ It's supposed to be just a dare and here he is, kissing the life out of the boy in front of him who he doesn't even know. The boy started to mess with his hair, which made him hear his blood roaring in his ears. He groaned softly a second later, regretting it as soon as he noticed. 

_What am I doing?_ He asked himself yet again when his instincts took charge and his hand at the boy's back started to move, trying to touch skin, but Bang Chan’s mind wasn’t that corrupted so he chose to respect the guy’s privacy and contented himself with just caressing the area his hand could reach.

He sucked the other’s tongue inside his mouth and traveled the hand that was on the boy’s face to his neck, to get him to get closer, if it was even possible. He nibbled and licked the other stranger's bottom lip. Jeongin whimpered and snapped to reality. 

  
_What the heck is happening?_ He asked himself and smoothly let his arms drop to his sides again. Although it's a very great make out session, he doesn't even know what is happening, so he slowly moved his head away. Chan noticed and snapped back to reality too, he quickly removed his hands from the other boy's back and took great amounts of air to regain his breath, the boy in front of him wasn't much better, his face was flushed and his eyes were closed. They spent a total of seven seconds on this and then Chan took a deep breath to relax – or at least, try.

"I-I'm sorry." Chan said in a cautious tone, Jeongin opened his eyes at this and almost fainted right there. Chan looked gorgeous, his messed hair – that Jeongin himself messed up. _Internal scream!_ – and his swollen lips – that him himself made become that way. Jeongin felt his head suddenly spinning again, while his heart was still beating really fast, irregularly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Calm down, Yang Jeongin, calm the fuck down_. He opened his eyes again, ready to ask. 

"W-wha-" 

"Yah, Bang Chan hyung! That's what I call a kiss~." But then, a boy emerged at their side with a huge grin interrupting Jeongin's question. Jeongin looked at him, embarrassed. Someone saw them kissing, then. Jeongin’s cheeks were burning from embarrassment. 

"Shut up, Felix. That's all your fault to begin with." The boy – Felix, that Jeongin noticed had freckles spread all over his cheeks and nose – smiled wildly. 

"You didn't seem like you would complain a minute ago." Jeongin flushed again and then he noticed, the boy behind Felix. _Jisung! What the-_

"Hyung!" Jeongin practically yelled. Jisung was staring at him, smug grin on. _Oh my God, he saw that too?_

"Do you guys know each other?" Chan asked, a frown forming on his face. Jeongin’s eyes widened and he almost run towards Jisung, slightly hiding behind his back. Felix had a frown too. Jisung though, was smiling. 

"Yeah, this guy here is my best friend. We live together." Jisung stated and Jeongin frowned. _What in the world is freaking happening?_ Chan and Felix’s jaw dropped. 

“What? Why didn’t you say anything before?" Chan asked, now looking at Jeongin, who looked away, gazing at the floor.

"Well, I had my own reasons." Jisung defended himself and Jeongin finally got the guts to talk. 

"What is actually happening, hyung?" He asked Jisung, who turned to face him, still smiling.

"Oh, we were playing ‘truth or dare’ and Felix here," Jisung pointed at the blonde guy "dared Chan to kiss you." 

"W-what?" Jeongin eyes widened again, pure shock on his features. He was in disbelief. 

"So, you guys actually know each other." Felix voiced out his thoughts, smiling. Jeongin looked at him again. "That's awesome, then. Let's all be friends." Felix said and went to Jeongin’s side. "Let's go, new friend." He took Jeongin's arm and dragged him the way back to their couch. Their group observing everything. "So, I'm Felix, you?" He asked the nervous Jeongin.

"I-I'm Yang Jeongin." 

"Aw, what a cute name. Nice to meet you, Jeongin." Felix said smiling and Jeongin decided that although he was a little scared, he liked the guy. "Meet my friends." Felix said indicating a little circle formed in a couch right ahead of them.

Minho, Hyunjin and Seungmin were there with other two guys Jeongin didn't know well but had already witnessed around the campus, at Chan's side mostly. Minho got up and came to him, smiling smugly. Jeongin rolled his eyes, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away. 

"What a kiss, my friend Jeongin. I’m proud of you.” Minho said playfully, hugging the new comer. Jeongin blushed hard but hugged him back. 

“Your kiss with Jisung a while ago wasn’t that bad either.” Hyunjin provoked, making Minho blush this time and Jeongin widen his eyes, a gasp coming out of his mouth. 

“What?! Oh my God, really?” Jeongin asked. Minho nodded weakly. “That’s awesome, you guys aren’t chickens anymore.” Jeongin joked, making Felix and Hyunjin laugh. Minho blushed again, but then,

“And who are you to say this, huh? If it’s not by Felix's little hand here, you would never kiss your for-life-crush.” Minho replied and smiled smugly again. Jeongin’s turn to blush and Felix looked at him. 

“Oh my God! You like Bang Chan hyung?” Felix asked while Minho returned to his place on the floor. Nervous Jeongin wanted Jisung’s help. _Where is him, by the way?_ He asked himself and looked behind himself, Jisung was still near the couch he was previously, talking with Chan, who was looking back at Jeongin. The latter startled and turned his attention back to Seungmin, that was pulling him to his side on the couch. “You like him?” Felix asked again, trying to make him reply. Jeongin blushed looking at Hyunjin’s earrings, suddenly much more interesting than the conversation. He knew he was a blushing mess. “Oh,…. Oh!” Felix exclaimed a little surprised. “That’s awesome! I helped him kiss his crush, hyung.” Felix turned to the boy at his side. _What’s his name again? Changjun? Changjin?_ Jeongin tried to remember. The boy smiled softly at Felix.

“Yeah, babe, you did. That’s pretty awesome of you.” The guy commented pinching the other’s cheek affectionately. He turned to Jeongin. “Hi, I’m Seo Changbin.” he introduced himself. _Ah_. “And this guy here is Woojin hyung.” He pointed at the blonde guy in the couch next to him. Jeongin bowed slightly. 

“Hi hello, I’m Kim Woojin. Nice to meet you.” Jeongin nodded and also introduced himself to both of them, smiling nervously. 

“I didn’t know you had a crush on my best friend, Jeongin-ah.” Hyunjin provoked playfully. Seungmin slapped his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly. Jeongin blushed again. _When will I stop blushing? I swear to God._

“Stop, hyung.” Jeongin said, weakly. Hyunjin laughed softly. 

“Aww, that’s okay, you can count on me. By the way, I approve of you, Jeongin-ah.”

“Yeah, I like you already.” Changbin nodded, sure of himself. Felix smiled, entirely proud. Jeongin didn’t know what to say, but just then his best friend came back, but he was alone. Chan wasn’t with him. Everyone had confused expressions. 

“Where’s Chan hyung?” Seungmin asked for everyone. Jisung smiled and sat close to his boyfriend's side, Minho grabbing his hand on his own right away. Jeongin smiled proudly at their interaction.

“Well, he’s just outside. I kindly asked him to take Jeongin home and he agreed.” Jisung replied and Jeongin chocked on literally nothing. He closed his eyes, still choking up and received some pats at his back, probably Seungmin. He opened his eyes to everyone’s smiles. 

“Oh my God! Yes! It’s your chance, Jeongin!” Felix shrieked, clearly excited. Jeongin felt a little sting of hope, but then his mind reminded him of something. 

“Wait, wait! W-what about his girlfriend?!” He asked embarrassed, starting to panic. _Yes, Bang Chan has a girlfriend so why would the older kiss him?_ Jeongin frowned, feeling lost. Hyunjin and Woojin had soft smiles on their faces. 

“Well, about this, they actually broke up…” Felix informed. Jeongin eyes widened. _What?!_ “See, it’s your chance! And it’s okay, we will help you.” Felix affirmed, nodding. 

“See? Everyone approves.” Jisung said, smiling. Minho was smiling softly too. 

“Hurry up, boy. You’re making him wait.” Changbin stated. Jeongin got up quickly. Woojin and Hyunjin smiled at him, both of them winking. The boy almost fell into a run, in the door’s direction, but then stopped at the couch he was before and widened his eyes. _Where’s my book?_ His book wasn’t there anymore. _Shit_. But then Changbin’s voice sounded in his mind and he hurried to the door. Hopefully, he would find another one at the library.

He found his way back to Hyunjin’s front door and went out after battling a little with the crowd around it. Bang Chan was there, at the door’s right leaning against a pillar. He looked up from his phone and smiled lightly. Jeongin’s heart skipped a beat but he managed to keep walking and stopped by the boy's side. 

“Hi... Hmm... Nice shirt.” _Pretty dumb thing to say first, Bang Chan._ Chan thought and blushed at his silly action, but Jeongin showed a genuine smile. Chan was really cute. 

“Hi. Thanks.” He replied, cheeks a little flushed, looking down at his Edgar Allan Poe shirt. It was Chan’s turn to think the other was cute – _again_. 

“Umm… I’m Bang Chan. But my friends call me just Chan.” He introduced himself. Jeongin smiled, not looking directly at the other boy’s eyes, he couldn’t.

“Yeah, I know. I’m Yang Jeongin.” He said, lightly fixing his glasses. 

“My friends talked bullshit about me?” Chan asked playfully, but a little worried for some reason. Jeongin shook his head. 

“Ah, no, no. They’re nice.” Chan exhaled, relieved. 

“Yes, sometimes they are.” Jeongin giggled at that. “So, ummm, I’ll be driving you home, is that okay? Jisung asked, as he plans on going with Minho later.” Jeongin rolled his eyes at that, forgetting for a second with who he was talking to. 

“What a great best friend…” Jeongin commented sarcastically, making Chan laugh softly. Jeongin focused his eyes on the elder. _What a cute chuckle_. He thought to himself. “Oh, and it’s okay, if it’s not a problem for you. If you want to stay, I can find another way to go back.” Chan shook his head quickly.

“No, no need. I wasn’t even liking the party anyways,” He said, turning his back to Jeongin, an indication for the younger to follow him. Jeongin did. "saved by the last few minutes.” Chan whispered softly in a low tone but Jeongin still heard what he said, feeling his cheeks flush deeply for the nth time that night. He looked at the ground, following the other. “Oh! I almost forgot.” Chan said stopping a few feet away from his car. Jeongin looked up at the other male, that was lifting something to Jeongin’s vision line. His book. _Oh my God._ “Here, I saw you left behind and you seemed like you were having fun reading it.” Chan said handing Jeongin’s book back. 

“Oh God, thank you. I thought I had lost it. My teacher would kill me.” Jeongin sighed, totally relieved.

“No problem.” Chan smiled and resumed walking, so did Jeongin. “Where do you live, by the way?” He asked while Jeongin felt his cheeks heating up when he seated on Chan’s passenger car seat. 

“I live just a few blocks away from the university.” Chan nodded. 

“So, you’re not from Seoul, right?” Chan asked, starting the car. 

“No, I’m from Busan.” Jeongin said smiling proudly. Chan started to drive. 

“Mmm, may I ask how old are you?” Chan asked worried the boy didn’t want to reply or something. 

“I’m 19.” Chan nodded. 

“I’m from Australia and I’m 22.” Chan said. _I know._ Jeongin thought, smiling softly. 

“Do you prefer Australia over Korea?” Jeongin asked. Chan smiled, thoughtful. “I mean, if it’s not a bother to answer.”

“No, it’s okay.” His smile turning soft. “I really like there, after all it’s where I was born. But I like here too. Although I miss my parents and my younger siblings, sometimes they come to visit me and sometimes I go there to visit them. I can’t really choose because both feel like home to me.” Jeongin nodded, smiling, as he knew how it feels like to being away from family living in another city. He misses his parents and brothers too. “So, what’s your major?”

“English Literature.” Chan's eyes widened a little, surprised. 

"Woah, that's a hard one." Jeongin blushed again. "Mine is Composition." Jeongin nodded, he knew about that too, of course. 

"That's a hard one, too." Jeongin said truthfully. Chan nodded his head a little.

“I really like it though." Chan smiled. "But hey, you can call me hyung, you know?" Jeongin tried to hide the smile that was forming in his lips. Not really successfully.

"Mmm’kay, Chan hyung." Jeongin could barely believe what was happening. 

They talked the whole route. They talked about their life, their family, their friends and their major. Jeongin smiled at him the whole time. He thought that all their conversation was a dream, and hell, if it really was a dream, he didn't want to wake up ever again. His smile started to fade when he noticed they were close to his building. 

Although he can say that's not a dream, he knew that the moment Chan left him at his place, they wouldn't be anything more than colleagues. Jeongin wanted to spend more time with him but he knew that that wouldn't be possible. Jeongin then remembered Felix and the others saying they would help him. He smiled softly at the memory but then his expression fell when Chan asked which building he was living in. With a little of reluctance Jeongin indicated his. Chan stopped the car a few meters away from the entrance. A pout was forming in Jeongin’s lips without his permission. 

“So, umm, we’re here.” Chan said awkwardly. Why was he so uncomfortable? Maybe because he knew he wouldn’t see the younger soon and was still looking forward to talk to him. Why does he feel like talking with the other so much? 

“Mm y-yeah. Thank you, hyung.” Jeongin bowed slightly and unbuckled the security belt. When he was about to open the door, Chan took some courage. 

“Hey, Jeongin. Are you lunching on the campus’ cafeteria tomorrow?” Jeongin stopped his hands midway from the knob.

“Oh, mmm yes. I lunch there most of the days. Why?” Jeongin asked, a little confused as to why he wants to know that. Jeongin thought he was really dreaming when he saw a slight pink shade consume Chan’s cheeks. The older scratched his throat.

“Mmm, w-what about we lunch together, then?” Chan slapped himself mentally. _Why are you stuttering? Dammit_. Jeongin smiled and blushed slightly. 

“Yeah, of course, hyung.” Chan turned his head to the younger, appreciating the other’s full smile. He sighed, relieved. 

“Great.” Chan breathed and felt his cheeks heating up a little. _Why he affects me so much, though?_ He could only wonder. “Can I have your number, then?” Chan asked and Jeongin nodded shyly. They exchanged numbers and stayed in a comfortable silence.

“I should go now; I have a class in the morning. Thank you for bringing me home, hyung.” Jeongin said when they were done.

“Of course. No problem.” Chan smiled softly at the younger. Jeongin smiled back and opened the door, hopping down the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chan whispered/yelled to Jeongin’s back from the car window. Jeongin blushed and turned around to watch Chan roll down his window completely, and raised up a hand, shyly, to bid him goodbye. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, hyung.” Jeongin whispered/yelled back as Chan smiled back before taking off to the road again. Chan’s smile was printed on Jeongin’s mind while he ran past the concierge of his building and took the stairs to get to his floor. As he opened the door, he closed it quickly and fell dragging himself against the door until he was seated in the floor and finally, finally, could have some time to explode. Yes, explode. 

Fuck it if it was already one in the morning. 

Jeongin screamed. 

  
Δ

  
**Chan hyung!!!**  
I’ll be right there!   
some 10 min maybe

**Jeongin-ah**  
ok hyung!  
Im waiting :)

  
Jeongin sighed happily down at his phone. He was so nervous and anxious. His classes went as a blur. He wasn't very successful in the task of paying attention today, so at some point, he just gave up and waited for lunch time to come. And here he is now, waiting at the cafeteria.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his heart down. He opened his front camera and checked himself one last time. He made Jisung wake up – although he didn’t have classes in the morning – to help him choose his outfit. Of course, his best friend made sure to even put some make-up on him. That’s why he even chose to use his lenses today. Jeongin doesn’t use them regularly because sometimes they just become a bother, but today was a special day. He blushed slightly while thinking.

He looked down at his outfit. Jisung made him wear his newest pair of pants – black, with some rips here and there –, a slightly fluffy orange turtleneck and a black denim jacket to complete. His best friend did a good job on his face too. He was less pale and his eyes had a little of Jisung’s black eyeliner, not too much, _just to brighten your eyes_ , Jisung had said. He checked himself one last time and locked his phone. Tapping away his nervousness with his fingers on the table.

He looked around and saw some known faces here and there, but none of his real friends - or the others he met yesterday -, so he sighed relieved. Not that Jeongin was hiding his – he doesn’t dare to call it a date yet, as it was just a lunch at the campus’ cafeteria – meeting with Chan from his friends, but he wasn’t ready to confront them either. He didn’t dare to choose the table he usually sits with Jisung, of course.

He was thinking what his best friend could be doing right now and then Chan arrived.

But, not alone.

There, entering the cafeteria, was Chan, Hyunjin and Changbin. Jeongin couldn’t avoid the little bit of disappointment that he felt and tried his hardest to mask it, principally when Hyunjin spotted him. The older boy smiled and marched in his direction, dragging Chan – who was stuck in not one, but _two_ head locks, from Hyunjin and Changbin – who looked distressed and was staring up angrily at Changbin, who was laughing slightly. Jeongin frowned at what he was seeing when they got closer and both opened huge grins to the younger.

Chan then looked up at Jeongin with the sincerest ‘I’m sorry’ expression Jeongin had ever seen, then his expression turned to one of shock. Jeongin was confused, but before he could ask what was wrong, Hyunjin spoke.

“Hey, Jeongin-ah! How are you doing today?” Hyunjin asked and inclined towards him. “Woah, you’re not using your glasses today.” Hyunjin let Chan go and looked at his best friend at his side. “You’re a lucky guy, hyung.” Chan blushed and looked away. Jeongin did the same.

“Hi, Jeongin-ah!” Changbin let Chan go too and came closer to the younger. "We came to give you a little hand.” He whispered and winked at Jeongin, who forced a smile, trying his best not to grimace. “But he’s all yours today.” Jeongin blushed at that and Chan approached them when he noticed.

“What are you two talking about?” Chan asked, a suspicious stare on his eyes. But before anyone could say another word, a voice at their right was heard.

“Yah, why are you guys so fast?” Said the voice. A voice Jeongin knew all too well. Jeongin sighed lowly and looked at his right to spot not only his best friend, but Seungmin and Woojin as well. Jeongin tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. Jisung came closer. “Woah, yeah. I did a good job on you.” Jisung commented as he checked Jeongin’s appearance. The latter rolled his eyes. 

“Where are Minho and Felix hyung?” Jeongin asked when he didn’t spot the older boys. 

“They're coming.” Jisung answered and Jeongin’s last drop of hope that he would be able to lunch with Chan alone, evaporated. He forced himself to not sigh again. Everyone started to sit down around him, except Bang Chan. Jeongin noticed the other looking around, the cafeteria crowded by now. _Is he looking for someone?_ Jeongin couldn’t help wondering. He was about to call his attention when the older interrupted the chat the other guys had started. 

“Okay, if you guys are staying, we’re leaving.” Chan announced, getting a little closer to Jeongin's chair to prove his point. Jisung’s eyes widened for a second but understanding downed on them a second later, he nodded. Jeongin got up, feeling relieved. Changbin looked kind of disappointed but said nothing. Jeongin started to slowly walk backwards closer to Bang Chan, watching his friends' expressions. Woojin shrugged, Hyunjin smirked and Seungmin smiled softly. Suddenly, Jeongin felt a hand sneaking behind his elbow. _Chan_. Jeongin turned around as Bang Chan dragged him closer softly. “Is it okay?” Bang Chan whispered.

“Yes!” Jeongin rushed to whisper back. Maybe he was too quick to agree on leaving their friends behind, but Bang Chan only smiled softly at him, satisfied. Jeongin nearly melted. Bang Chan whispered an ‘okay, great' and without sparing a second glance back at their friends, still holding Jeongin's elbow, dragged the younger with him towards the exit. 

“What do you wanna eat?” Bang Chan asked as they left the cafeteria, slowing his pace a little but still not letting Jeongin's elbow go. Jeongin felt like where Chan was touching was slightly warmer than the rest of his already flushed body. Jeongin smiled.

“Whatever you want, hyung.” He told the older, who looked at him and seemed to ponder something, humming.

“Do you like ramen?” He asked Jeongin, perhaps a little nervous. Jeongin’s smile widened. 

“Of course, I do.” Bang Chan sighed what seemed like a relieved sigh. 

“Great. Because let me tell you a secret, I’m probably the best ramen cooker to ever exist.” Bang Chan said in a rushed tone to make it sound like a secret. Jeongin laughed openly at that and Chan smiled warmly watching him.

“What a coincidence, hyung.” Jeongin said when he stopped laughing as they reached Bang Chan’s car - Bang Chan finally letting go of Jeongin, who missed the touch as soon as he did so. The older paused to look at him, eyebrows raised in question. Jeongin chuckled, wriggling his eyebrows at the older, feeling bold. “It seems we’ll have a contest today. Because I’m the best ramen cooker to ever exists.” As soon as he finished the sentence, Bang Chan burst out in laughter, his face scrunching up as peals of laughter left his mouth. Jeongin watched him in fascination. _Cute!_

“Oooohooo~,” Bang Chan let the expression roll out his mouth, eyes shining as he looked at Jeongin. He wriggled his eyebrows a second later, his full smile still on his face. “You feeling like challenging me today, it seems, huh?” Jeongin laughed at that, shrugging to look confident. And he indeed was. The younger smirked. “It's on, Innie!” Chan said, challenging tone overlapping his smile. Jeongin giggled and patted the older's shoulder as to look sympathetic. 

“I wish you luck, then.” Jeongin told the other as Bang Chan opened the passenger’s door to him. Jeongin tried not to blush very hard. 

“I could say the same to you.” Bang Chan replied and closed the door so he could head to the other side of the car, sitting at the driver’s seat, starting the car. “You’re so doomed. I’m winning this or my name isn’t Bang Chan." Jeongin could only snicker.

“Well, we shall see that, Bang Christopher.” Jeongin replied. Bang Chan chocked on absolutely nothing as Jeongin laughed hard at his own joke. _Aw, come on_ , the older asked for it. 

“Oh no, you didn’t!” Chan complained, practicality disbelieving what just happened. 

“You asked for it, hyung.” 

From then on, they drove in a comfortable silence that sometimes were broken by some jokes and playful provocative words.

“Shall the best one win!” Bang Chan announced as they were ready to enter the convenience store a few blocks away from their university. Jeongin smirked at him.

“In this case, me.” Jeongin replied, not giving any chance to Chan to reply as he entered the store letting Chan behind. The latter chuckled. Jeongin was indeed the cutest person on Earth. Chan shook his head. Not to deny what he was thinking, because that was true, but to focus on winning their little challenge. As he finally entered the store, Jeongin was already heading to the microwaves area that were near the ramen aisle.

The latter glanced back at Bang Chan as he dropped his other ingredients to add to the ramen on the counter. He smirked tapping on a non-existent watch on his wrist. Bang Chan scoffed at him, laughing internally as he started to pick his own ingredients.

A few minutes later, they both were sat facing each other at a table outside the convenience store, mixing their noodles with their chopsticks.

“Okay, ramen boy, pass the pasta.” Bang Chan stopped mixing his invention to offer it to Jeongin, that chuckled at the nickname and whispered a ‘wait!’ to keep mixing his ramen. A few seconds later he deemed his noodles ready and finally pushed the recipient towards Bang Chan. The latter smirked, “Feeling confident?” asking as he inspected Jeongin’s creation, Bang Chan couldn’t lie, it looked – and smelled – really good. 

“Of course.” Was Jeogin's reply. The younger mixed the noodles a little more. The color looked good, Jeongin would give Bang Chan that. 

“Then, let’s dig in!” Bang Chan proposed and Jeongin was quickly to comply as his watering mouth wouldn't stop wishing to taste the noodles in front of him. They both pulled a reasonable amount of their ramen with their chopsticks, blowing on it to cool down a little. They were looking at each other, challenging, as they finally took a bite. Jeongin gasped silently. Bang Chan's eyes widened. 

Jeongin was tasting what could only be the best ramen he had ever tasted. The right amount of spice, no eggs – _sue him, okay?_ – they were succulent and not soggy, the chicken flavor with the bites of a few vegetables was rich. Jeongin could only keep eating.

Bang Chan could only wonder. What the fuck was that that he was eating? It couldn’t be a simple ramen bought in a convenience store! He could eat this every day, even taking in consideration he easily gets sick of eating the same thing regularly. But this, this ramen Jeongin made tasted way beyond good. Spicy as he likes, no eggs – _sue him too_ –, the broth almost as thick as it could get if it was made on the stove and Bang Chan could remember Jeongin using the microwave, he couldn’t even accuse Jeongin. He kept eating and eating.

“This must be the most delicious ramen I had ever tasted!” Bang Chan exclaimed, even if it implied that he was announcing his own defeat. He could only shrug to the thought. He glanced at Jeongin that looked at him and shook his head fervently.

“No way! I’m sure you haven't tasted this one here.” Jeongin pointed to his nearly finished bowl of ramen. They kept looking at each other, glancing at the ramen and then they burst in laughter. Jeongin laughed so hard he had to grab his sides and Bang Chan kept gasping for air as his laughter stole his breath away. 

“But I bet yours is better than mine!” Bang Chan said as he finally stopped laughing. Jeongin that was still giggling, denied with his head.

“No way, hyung! I’m giving you this win.” Bang Chan chuckled looking at the beautiful smile splattered on the younger's lips. Bang Chan shook his head to focus his eyes elsewhere. Luckily Jeongin wouldn't have noticed. Bang Chan hoped as he stole another glance but this time looking at the younger's eyes, that were still shinning but focused a little below Bang Chan's eyes, which made the later smirk. _Oh_. Jeongin seemed to snap out of it and quickly looked at his own bowl of ramen, blushing prettily. _Oh_.

“Alright, alright. We both won then.” Bang Chan announced and Jeongin looked back at him, still blushing but keeping his eyes locked on Chan's as he nodded, approving of the decision. 

“Yeah, we both are the best at cooking ramen in the world then.” Jeongin smiled as he said. Bang Chan chuckled again and finished his ramen. 

“You in for an ice cream?” Bang Chan asked and Jeongin's eyes lit up in delight. The older couldn’t even deny he was already more than whipped for it.

“Yes!” Jeongin practically jumped out of the chair and Bang Chan smiled softly at him as he got up to enter the convenience store again. Jeongin followed him, bringing his plastic bowl to throw it away. They got back out after each getting a little ice cream cup. Vanilla for Chan and strawberry for Jeongin.

The latter insisted on paying for them as Chan had already paid the ramen – after a long quarrel, of course – but the older was reluctant until Jeongin sneakily passed the money to the cashier and walked away letting a shocked Bang Chan behind. _You sneaky cutie._ Chan thought as he watched the younger’s back.

“Do you have classes later?” Bang Chan asked as they got back in the car, just sitting there and eating their ice cream. Jeongin frowned.

“Yes, sadly.” Jeongin replied, trying to hide his disappointment. Chan could sense it though, but he didn’t dare judge the other, he also wanted to spend more time with the younger.

“Yeah, me too.” Chan said as he finished his ice cream and started the car so they could go back to the campus. The way back they kept complimenting each other's ramen and laughing at the fact that they both had won the challenge. Thankfully their friends weren’t in view and they sighed in relief. 

When they got out of the car in the campus, Jeongin kept messing with the straps of his backpack, fidgety. Chan noticed as he was feeling as fidgety but did his best to hold it at bay. He took the courage to reach with his hand to the back of Jeongin's elbow again, as earlier.

The latter startled for a split second but relaxed in the other which made Chan feel a little assured and he kept his hand there, guiding Jeongin to where he knew was the Languages building. When they reached the building, Jeongin didn’t even try to hide his slight pout. Chan chuckled at it and Jeongin blushed, embarrassed for being caught.

“Hey Innie, are you free tomorrow night?” Chan asked and the younger looked at him, questioning. Chan smiled. “You wanna go on a date with me?” Chan asked in a momentum of bravery, only gulping slightly. Jeongin’s eyes shone and his beautiful smile made an appearance again, making Chan feel like jelly. 

“Yes, hyung!” Jeongin replied, blushing slightly, making Chan do the same. Chan bounced weakly on his feet as a bubbly feeling consumed his insides. 

“Would you like to choose the place?” Chan asked, hoping Jeongin would choose where it would be. Jeongin looked around himself, pondering, then after a while, seemed to come with an idea but shook his head slightly as if dismissing the idea. Chan catching the expression, hurried to say: “Tell me. Honestly, anything will be great with you, Jeongin.” Jeongin's eyes widened a little as he looked at Chan, that was a little shocked himself but didn’t dismiss the words because it was indeed what he thought. Jeongin blushed and nodded.

“Umm, I was thinking about an amusement park.” Jeongin replied, feeling nervous. What if it was too silly or childishly? Chan's soft chuckle reached him and he looked at the other that was gazing at him with oh-so-soft eyes. 

“Geez, you’re too cute, what am I gonna do with you?” Bang Chan whispered to Jeongin who blushed hard this time. The older felt the urge to touch the other but hold himself, maybe it was too early as they began this all with enough of touch, Chan told himself, reasoning even if he could feel his hands itching to reach for the younger's face. He sighed resolutely. “It’s perfect, Innie. What about 7? I’ll come pick you up.” Chan asked a second later. Jeongin nodded, still a little hot in the face. Bang Chan didn’t resist enough and reached, ruffling Jeongin's hair. The latter smiled sweetly at Chan, that made his utmost best to not stare at the younger’s lips again, he succeeded this time, barely but he did. “Text me if you need anything.” He said, backing away a little. Jeongin nodded. “I’m sorry if our first date wasn’t that great, I’ll repay you with the second one.” He said in a whisper again. Jeongin was quick to shake his head even with his surprise when the older assumed that yes, that was indeed a date.

“No. I loved it, hyung.” Jeongin whispered back, his tone rushed as to assure the other. Chan inclined his head slightly to the side, examining Jeongin's expression. The latter sighed, surprised that he could already tell what Chan was thinking. “I’m serious. I had fun and I got to eat your amazing ramen. I truly loved it.” He smiled to show his sincerity, which widened when he saw Chan visibly relax. 

“I’m glad ‘cause I also had fun and I loved your ramen.” Chan told the other. “I'll see you then.” He said lastly and Jeongin nodded, waving when the older was still backing away facing Jeongin who giggled at Chan's goofiness. Was he hoping too early Chan would ask him to be his boyfriend? Jeongin really hoped not because he could already feel his heart swelling up and opening wider and wider when he was just simply thinking about the other. He hoped he wasn’t hoping in vain and really wished the little signals he saw coming from Chan wasn’t just things from his head as he watched the older turn his back to him and look one last time behind himself to send a wink to Jeongin.

_Well shit._

That he couldn’t have imagined by himself, right?

Oh, Jeongin was done for, indeed.

And this time he just didn’t scream because there were already a few other students passing by and he was firmly holding the handrail behind himself. 

  
  
Δ

  
Jeongin is sure he's checking his phone for the hundredth time by now. As one of the last days of the semester, he'd been so busy those past three weeks, taking exams, coming up with a brand-new project and helping tutoring some of his classmates. It was still morning, close to 11 A.M. and he was finally dispensed from his morning class.

He checked his phone again but still no news. He was tempted to just say 'fuck it' to it all and check up on it by himself but thought better a second later. He sighed. Lunch time is yet to arrive so he decided he would check on who he could. 

He exited his building and walked in the direction of the Visual Arts building, not so far from his. The cold weather was already announcing the winter to come. Jeongin walked quickly so he would reach the heated building as soon as possible. As he was almost there, his phone vibrated. He stopped as soon as he felt it, anxiously pulling his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it but sighed resigned a second later. It was Jisung.

  
**Sungie Hyungie**

heyyyy  
come to the garden!  
we're here

  
Jeongin didn't even bother replying and turned back on his way walking a few yards heading to the Performing Arts building. Jeongin knew that by now, 'we' meant at least - and usually - Jisung and Minho. Maybe if he was lucky enough Hyunjin would be there too, he thought as he approached the light green building. 

He headed to the back of the building where the 'garden' Jisung mentioned was. It wasn't a proper garden, more like a bunch of bushes and little trees that in some parts of the year were full of flowers and fruits. But as it was almost winter, the garden was formed by bushes and trees with no fruits or flowers at all, just some yellowish and brownish leaves. Jeongin rounded the building and found Jisung first and then - of course - Minho under a tree.

Minho had his head on Jisung's lap while the squirrel-like boy softly brushed his hair. They seemed immersed into a deep conversation, but by now Jeongin could already guess that it was probably something really dumb and random, as it was a trademark for the couple to discuss the most absurd things between themselves. Jeongin snickered as he got closer and they still didn't notice him, too immersed in their own bubble. Jeongin almost felt pity for interrupting their conversation when they finally noticed him and both of them snapped their mouth shut as he sat beside them.

  
"Hey." Jeongin whispered before closing his eyes and reclining his back on the tree trunk. He could hear the couple shuffling besides him as if changing positions.

  
"Hey, Jeongin-ah." Minho greeted back and Jeongin noticed that his voice was close. Jeongin opened his eyes to see Minho sitting in front of him, his eyes soft as he reached his hand to pat Jeongin's hair. The youngest between them smiled back at the oldest and closed his eyes again. "Are you okay?" Minho asked, but by his voice he already knew the answer, so Jeongin didn't bother replying. "He'll be fine, you know? Changbin is taking care of him." Minho whispered a while later. Jeongin still didn't open his eyes but he sighed signaling he did hear the other.

  
"It's cute to see you all worried like that." Jisung commented a while later, chuckling smugly. Jeongin rolled his eyes still closed.

  
"Shut up."

  
"Yah!-"

  
"Hey, guys." Before Jisung could continue speaking, the group under the tree heard a voice getting closer to them. By now they all knew who it was just by their voice. Jeongin opened his eyes quickly and sure enough, there was Seungmin. Jeongin's eyes sparkled even before lifting his head to his friend direction, because if Seungmin was here, most definitely someone else was beside him. And sure enough, Jeongin looked up to see Seungmin and Hyunjin approaching. Jeongin almost got up, but contained himself and waited for them to sit too. He kept his gaze on Hyunjin, who looked at him with a knowing stare.

“Relax. They’re almost finishing it. They both are fine. Nothing to worry.” Hyunjin told Jeongin, who sighed, not in relief but in resignation. He groaned a little and closed his eyes again, leaning on the tree trunk and trying not to worry too much. The key word being ‘trying‘. 

  
“Seriously, Jeongin-ah. Don't worry too much. I know he's against you going there but that's just because he doesn't want to make you worry."

  
"And, how couldn't I?" Jeongin replied with a question. Jisung patted his head.

  
"It's okay, In-ah. He's going to come out today for sure." Jeongin nodded at his best friend’s words.

  
After that, they went to have lunch at the cafeteria, Woojin and Felix joining them soon enough. And as expected, the latter mirrored Jeongin’s worried expression. Both of them started a conversation, complaining about deadlines, and song editing while their friends laughed at the background. But the complaining didn’t go far, because they weren’t angry, just _worried sick_. Jeongin sighed for the nth time and got up to leave, announcing it to his friends, telling them he would be at the library.

Well, Jeongin must as well do something productive instead of mopping around. So, studying it is. He went to the campus library, taking out the book he has to finish in three days counting as he seats in one of the many empty tables. The library was big and spacious and as it was lunch time, there were just a few people around. Jeongin sighed, trying to focus on his book and not on a certain blonde curly-haired boy. It took a while, but he finally started to read the book. If sometimes he had to read a paragraph for at least three times to finally understand it, well, he was the only one meant to know about it. 

As he started to lose focus again and his phone still didn't vibrate to signal a new message or call, he gave up on reading entirely and decided to search for the books he had to study for the next semester. By now in the day, the library was quite crowded with other students. Jeongin had a list of the books he would need and he got up to get to the Literature side of the library. He was busy reading the tags on the books and he was so focused that he could barely hear what was happening around him. It’s when he successfully found the second book on the list that he feels a finger poking his shoulder, catching his attention.

Jeongin almost jumps in the air, scared of the sudden touch and he hears a soft laugh behind him. He whips around so quickly he almost let the books on his arms fall, but a hand comes up to help him steady the books. Jeongin finally seeing who it was, broke out on a huge smile, mirrored by the person in front of him. His favorite smile, no doubt. He studied the other’s face and his smile faltered a little when he noticed the bags under the other boy’s eyes. 

“Hey you, do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk in again?” The boy asked a second later before Jeongin could start to furrow his eyebrows and they both broke in a fit of giggles. Well, he might as well join in the fun.

“Oh, I do believe in love at first sight.” Jeongin grinned at the other, who couldn’t contain his giggles. “But I have a boyfriend, you know that, right?” The boy in front of him smirked.

“Oh, you do? And who could be the lucky guy?” Jeongin tried to smile innocently. 

“Well, you see, he’s a super talented producer and he has the best smile. Hands down.” Jeongin smirked as the other giggled, a lovely pink color consuming his cheeks. “But hey, what made you come up to say that cliché pick-up line to me, huh?” 

“Umm, it’s just ‘cause I might have just fallen in love with you.” The boy said, inclining forward to meet Jeongin’s forehead with a quick kiss. Jeongin’s smile intensified. 

"But I have a boyfriend.” Jeongin says and playfully hits the other’s chest. 

“You see, I don’t know him, but I’ll make sure I meet him so we can have a conversation. Maybe he’s willingly to give you to me.” Jeongin wriggled his eyebrows and the other smirked again. 

“Oh, there’s no problem. I’ll let you meet him,” Jeongin replies as he gets his phone out of his pocket and opens the front camera. “Here he is.” He says as he shows his phone to the boy in front of him, that looks at it, it showing himself on the display. Jeongin laughs lowly as Bang Chan starts to check his appearance out. 

“Oh, you have such a good-looking boyfriend, maybe I shouldn’t ask him to hand you away to me, after all.” Bang Chan says, returning his playful eyes to lock with his boyfriend’s. Jeongin giggles and in the next second he’s enveloped in a hug, with books and all. Jeongin encircles his arms around his older boyfriend, books safely tucked in the embrace. “I missed you, babe.” Can you believe that even after ten months of dating, Jeongin still blushed when Bang Chan used pet names to address him? Well, believe it or not, that’s just right what his face – tucked under the older’s neck – is doing right now.

"Don’t even mention it, silly. I was so worried.” Jeongin sighed, pulling back a little from the hug, Bang Chan being the one to hold his books. “Look at yourself.” Jeongin tsked as he put his phone on his pocket again. Bang Chan smiled sheepishly, knowing what the younger meant. Jeongin sighed, shaking his head. “Let’s go.” He pulled the older with his hand, grabbing the books to dispense them away in the nearest table. He would arrange time for that tomorrow.

“Where to?” Bang Chan asked as they got out of the packed library, interlacing their fingers together. Jeongin only looked at him, rolling his eyes. Chan just snickered and followed the younger. 

As Jeongin’s apartment was the closest, even if Chan’s was bigger and the younger’s single bed was considerably smaller than Chan’s, that would have to do at the moment. They reached in no time after crossing the campus and Jeongin took his keys out, letting go of Chan’s hand for a while to open the door, before grabbing it again and leading the other to his room.

Jisung wasn’t home apparently, as his room’s door was open and no one was inside. _Probably at Minho’s._ Jeongin thought. He made Bang Chan sit down on his bed and went to his wardrobe. There he found a hoodie he not so secretly ‘stole’ from his boyfriend some weeks ago and a pair of pants the other left at his room in case he wanted to sleep over. 

“Go take a shower.” Jeongin said as he handed the clothes to his boyfriend. Bang Chan that just a second ago was watching Jeongin with a soft stare, grimaced and then pouted slightly.

“Can’t I just sleep already?” Jeongin sighed. He was really whipped but that didn’t mean he was so easy to convince. 

“I promise you’ll feel better if you take a shower. I know you’re dead tired, but you’ll feel really refreshed after a quick shower.” Jeongin told the other as he brought his hands to caress the other’s face lightly. Bang Chan sighed and leaned on the touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“Okay. You’re right.” He replied a few moments later and got up. “But no food, please. I just really want to sleep right now.” He told the other before leaving a brief kiss on the younger’s fingers. Jeongin nodded, smiling.

Bang Chan took the quickest shower possible and went back to Jeongin’s room, finding the other sitting on the bed, a small bowl on his hands. Chan shook his head amusedly as he noticed what it was, making Jeongin laugh a little. The older brought the towel he was holding to his own head so he could dry it up a little bit. He sat beside Jeongin on the bed when he was done. 

“I said ‘no food’, didn’t I?” Chan asked as he looked at his boyfriend. The other smiling innocently.

"Did you?” He asked in a light tone, bringing one of the strawberries in the bowl to Bang Chan’s mouth. The latter smiled, showing his tongue in a joking manner before accepting the fruit on his mouth. However, before Jeongin could bring his hand back to the bowl, Chan bite down lightly on his fingers.

“Yah!” Jeongin exclaimed inducing a laugh from Chan. 

“I don’t wanna eat. I wanna cuddle my boyfriend.” Chan whined, now reaching for Jeongin with his arms and trying to make the other lay down. Jeongin wriggled a little bit, bowl still in hands.

“Okay, okay! Wait.” Jeongin replied, making Chan smile goofily. Jeongin shook his head, amused. His boyfriend was a real cutie. Jeongin put the bowl in the nightstand and got up to close the curtains, making the room go dark thanks to his blackout curtains. He got back to the bed and found Chan already snuggled on his covers. He giggled at the cute sight as his vision adjusted to the dark. Chan reached for him, opening his arms, which Jeongin gladly accepted, surging forward to get on his boyfriend’s embrace. “How’s the song?” He couldn’t help asking. He felt Bang Chan sigh and brought his head back from under the older’s neck to watch his boyfriend’s reaction, the older was smiling. Jeongin sighed in pure relief.

"It’s definitely the best one we have ever produced.” Chan commented. Jeongin nodded his head.

“I’m sure it’s amazing. You and Changbin hyung were the ones to produce it, after all.” Jeongin whispered, pride very clear on his voice. Chan looked at him and smiled, before grabbing the other’s nape to bring him closer for a kiss. It was sweet and tasted like strawberries. Jeongin smiled in the kiss, lightly brushing his tongue on the other’s bottom lip before softly biting down on it, earning a small noise in return. Chan smiled then and stopped the kiss to brush a kiss on the other’s forehead.

“You know I miss your braces, right?” Chan asks making Jeongin erupts in a giggle.

“You always say that.” Jeongin replied, a huge smile on his face, revealing his no-brace-filled teeth. Bang Chan sighed, feigning disappointment.

“It kept reminding me of our first kiss and how we met. And now it’s gone.” Chan whispered, full-on pout and all. Jeongin giggled again, which made Chan smile, disappointed façade leaving his expression. “Not that I’ll ever forget how I fell in love with you.” Chan commented, smiling, watching Jeongin’s expression. The latter was smiling too, even with the blush evident on his face. _The most_ _adorable cutie._ Thought Chan, unbiased. “Thank you for staying by my side. You’re my favorite person, Yang Jeongin.” Jeongin’s blush got even deeper but he never let his eyes leave the other’s. Chan inclined again to leave a peck on the younger’s lips. “I love you.” Jeongin’s eyes was filled with emotions, his smile getting even bigger, almost hurting, but he didn’t care. His favorite person was here beside him, hugging him and saying that Jeongin was loved. 

“I love you too.” Jeongin replied, voice soft, before closing the gap between them again and kissing the boy he was in love with. 

Jeongin could still barely believe it. That a nerd like him was able to get together with his hot crush because of a dare made on a party he didn’t even wanted to go in the first place. Well, he definitely was glad Jisung dragged him along to that party. 

“Babe, I’m sleepy.” Chan whispered after they broke the kiss to catch their breath. Jeongin looked at Chan, he was clearly barely keeping his eyes open. Jeongin laughed and snuggled closer to the other.

“Sleep then.” Jeongin said and as if it was the last thing holding Bang Chan back from sleeping, the older closed his eyes and his breath evened out in a second. Jeongin chuckled, his eyes full of love for the boy embracing him. 

And if Jeongin kept awake for a while just to appreciate his boyfriend’s features in a not-creepy manner as he sleeps, well, Jeongin was the only one awake anyways. He shrugged, smiling before carefully tucking his head on Chan’s chest, letting the other’s breath pattern lull him to dreamland.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I suck at endings lmao
> 
> Don't mind my word vomit that much sjksjkskdk (the ramen part is a stupid part and I'm sorry about that and do you guys like ramen?? let me know!) 
> 
> I hope you appreciated tho! xD
> 
> Kudos are really appreciated in this household!  
> And comments can make my day! ❤️
> 
> Thank you for reading if you reached here! I'll be back soon with another Bangyang, a Minsung, a Seungjin and many more haha Hope you'll stay tuned!
> 
> (also, maybe I can make more fanfics out of this universe! maybe a Minsung or even the fateful amusement park date! let's see how it goes tho... maybe it won't even make a lot of readers 🤣 I'm hoping it will though because bangyang is precious!)
> 
> Bye bye!! See you!


End file.
